


Nya~

by Mr_Cellophane



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fuckin, Jeremy is the kawaiiest bitch ever and u can fight me on that, M/M, PAWS, Smut, dick suck, furry ass, i'm so tired :DD, me and my furry ass, meaty, neko Jeremy, nya nya nya!!, spoon fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Cellophane/pseuds/Mr_Cellophane
Summary: Jeremy wakes up at a sleepover... weird





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a real fic (Unless u want it to be) so yeah. Just 4 fun

Jeremy woke up at Michael's house feeling... odd. It was nothing too bad just, strange. Maybe he was just hungry? Jeremy let out a quiet squeaky yawn as he stretched resting down. He looked over at the sleeping Michael next to him.

"Mikey! (^･o･^)ﾉ* get up!" He shook him slightly. Michael  _always_ slept in and Jeremy would just have to lay down and wait. He didn't wanna do that.

Michael's eyes fluttered open as he sleepily rubbed his eyes. "Jeremy its fuckin..." He put his glasses on and looked at his phone "Eight. Why're you up?" He turned his phone off and closed his eyes again, not even looking at Jeremy! He tried to go to sleep again.

Jeremy whined quietly and shook his boyfriend again. "Micha, (;*△*;) wake uuuup!" His tail batted on the bed. 'Odd' he thought to himself as he continued trying to wake his sleepy boyfriend. 

Michael grumbled before looking at his boyfriend "Stoo-" He saw fucking  _ **cat ears**_ "KYAAAA!" He yelled. They looked too real to be some shitty fake cat ears, Jeremy had his fair share of those. The ones on Jeremy were not fake!  
  
Jeremy cocked his head to the side slightly "Mikey? =＾● ⋏ ●＾= whats wrong?" He asked smoothly and calmly. Did he do something wrong?! (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)

Michael scooted back a bit, now sitting up. He pinched himself just to be sure this wasn't some kinda furry fantasy dream. He touched Jeremy's ears. "Holy shit..." he said breathlessly, petting the ears

Jeremy smiled a bit and closed his eyes, melting into the touch. He purred quietly "Nya~" He mewed quietly "Michah this feels _gooood._ Where did you learn to do this? Nya nya~" He nuzzled into the touch, tail smoothly and elegantly wagging.

Michael looked at his tail and gawked "Jeremy y-you're a cat!" He said with a grin. Jeremy always wanted to be a cat.

Jeremy looked up at him and cocked his head slightly "OwO, what do you mean? ~(✿◠‿◠)"   
  
Michael smiled widely "Look!" He opened his phone and smiled at his home screen photo which was a dick pic of Jeremy's. Jeremy has a good dick. He went to the camera and showed Jeremy himself  
  
Jeremy's tail wagged quickly "Nyan Nya~! Mikey i'm so cute Mikey!" His tail wiggled as he purred loudly.

Michael kept petting him "Jeremy, you're so cute we're going to have sex right now"  
  
"Okay daddy! (´ ▽｀).。ｏ♡"

 


	2. Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well they did say they were gonna fuck so,,,

"Okay daddy! (´ ▽｀).。ｏ♡" Jeremy spoke happily to his boyfriend. The simple 'daddy' made Michael even more hap hap.

Michael pinned Jeremy down and kissed him deeply as Jeremy's tail conveniently rubbed against Michael's pee pee.   
  
Michael gasped and pulled away with a smirk "You stinky boyo, you touched my  **dick**." 

Jeremy whined "I'm sowwy daddy...(;*△*;)" He said innocently 

Michael nodded "Its okay bb" He palmed Jeremy. Jeremy gasped and immediately grew  **big.... meaty... paws... with _claws_**

Michael gasped "Omfg Jeremy ur so hot, touch me with your  **big.... meaty... paws... _with_** claws"

The kitty boy gasped and nodded "Okay daddy~" He got on all fours and unzipped Michael's pants and pulled everything down so dic: out. He gave tiny kitten licks 2 pee pee

Michael  **moan** "Bb I love you so much aaaaah~~~~~~~~~~~~" 

Jeremy blushed and looked at Michael "Mikey?"  
  
Michael frown when he stopped "Wut" 

Jeremy looked down @ Mike pp "C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c--c-cc--cc-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c--c-c-c-c-cc-c--cc--cc-c-c--cc-c-c-c--c-c-c-c-c--c-c--c-c-c-c--c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c--c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan u fuck me with a spoon?"

Michael gasped and nodded "Omfg babe that sounds  ** _amamamamazing_** ~~~~!!!!"

Jeremy smiled "Yay!" 

Mike took Jer pant off and grabbed a spoon and handed it to Michael with his  **big.... meaty... paws... and _claws._**

Michael moaned and nutted just at the sight

Lucjly all the cum got on Jeremy's face somehow "UwU daddy ur cummies tasted sooooooooooooooooo good~"

Michael moan and stuck th e spoon in Jeremys butthole. 

Jeremy moaned

mike move spoon

Jeremy moaned

Mike thrust spoon

Jeremy moaned

Mike make Jeremy moaned cum

Jeremy gasped "Daddy ily"  
  


"Ily2 kitten"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo

**Author's Note:**

> woop woop


End file.
